Then There Was You
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: After being driven from his home Jacob Black is left to die in the woods of a strange land. Alone and far from home he gets help from an unlikely source. One that he can't help but fall in love with. Jacob/Edward. M/M
1. Saving Me

**Summary:**** After being exhaled from his home Jacob Black is left to die in the woods of a strange land. Alone and far from home he gets help from an unlikely source. One that he can't help but fall in love with. Jacob/Edward. M/M**

**Then There Was You**

_Faggot._

_Homo._

_Twink._

_Fairy._

Those were the words that echoed in his head as he lay in the center of the woods oozing blood from his head, nose and mouth. Tears stung his blackened eyes, clouding his vision as the pain from his body fought with the pain in his heart. His pack, his family had turned their backs on him, chasing the boy across state lines and away from the only life that he has ever known before savagely beating him and leaving him to die. He could tell that he was far away from home but where he was exactly he didn't know for sure.

He had tried several times to push himself up to at least a sitting position but every time he tried he would scream out in pain, clutching his side where claw marks had shredded his skin. If he had known that this would be the result of talking to his so called friend Sam then he would have kept his fucking mouth shut. The alpha had told him that he could come to him for anything, that he would be like a second father to him but the second that he had confessed his secret, the man had turned on him quicker than the flick of a switch.

He called him vile, immoral, an abomination anything he could to hurt him. He said fags were not allowed in his pack. That only real men were good enough, strong enough to follow him. He banished him right then and there, telling him to leave quickly or he and the rest of the wolves would tare him limb from limb. It only took Jacob seconds to run home to tell his father of the horrible things that Sam had said to him, hoping to find love, understanding and comfort in the man that had raised him.

That's when he saw it.

It was the same look that Sam had given him, only this time it was his own father looked at him as if he were the most disgusting thing on the planet and it crushed him. Seconds later the pack showed up at his door. He shifted quickly and headed for the outskirts of town but that wasn't enough for them. They tracked him down, chasing him as if he were one of those bloodsuckers right out of Oregon and across state lines. There they beat him into unconsciousness. Waking up several hours later his body had only healed a little bit and he was still in tremendous pain.

With a heavy sigh and fierce determination he crawled over to a tree and rested his hand up against it. His breathing was fast and hard. He felt like shit but he knew that if he had any chances of making it at all he had to find someone to help him. Somehow he had managed to get himself on all fours as he crawled through the woods to find a slight clearing. His senses were all skewed but he knew that he smelled a familiar scent.

It was strong. It was human but it held a different element to it. Maybe it was a coven of witches? He wasn't certain but he would take whatever he could get at this point. He would worry about the impact of his decision later as he continued along slowly, grunting at the pain along the way. It was so bad that he thought for just a spilt second that he was going to pass out and die right there, alone without one damn soul to mourn him. But something in him told him to keep going that something good was going to come out of this. However getting himself to believe the voice in the back of his head would be a very difficult task given the situation.

He breathed a sigh of relief as a huge glass house came into view. It was magnificent. It had a beautiful wooden frame, a large perfectly manicured lawn and several very expensive cars in front of it. It was the type of house that you would see on the cover of better homes and gardens magazine. He just hoped that the sight of him didn't scare the hell out of whoever the owners where. However if they were truly witches than he shouldn't shock them too bad seeing as how most of them used bones from children, rotted teeth and blood in most of their spells.

Yeah, witches were creepy as hell.

Suddenly each crawl forward became wobbly as he could feel himself starting to black out again. He tried to move faster but he couldn't, the pain was proving to be too much for him. He put a hand to his side, he could feel his broken ribs poking against his already injured skin. He let out a agonizing growl, hoping that maybe someone would hear him.

He had made it onto the lawn just before his legs and arms gave out. At least he stood a better chance of someone finding him this way he just prayed that they would get to him soon. Little did he know that he didn't have to wait long.

As he lay hurt and broken he could feel someone's eyes on him.

"Help me" he spoke out in a faint whisper "Help me please"

Before he could say anything else a cold hand brushed against his arm before moving to his head. Once his vision cleared slightly he was able to take in the most beautiful set of honey colored eyes he had ever seen. His lips were perfect and so was his hair, hair that he would love to run his fingers through. Damn it, he thought to himself. The first time he meets a guy that is drop dead gorgeous he had to look like shit. Not to mention the fact that he was dying and freaking bleeding all over the place. Great Jake, just great.

The boy, who seemed to be around his age, maybe a little older moved him, moved in closer before leaning back abruptly and staring at him with a curious glance. In doing so he sent down a wave of his own scent. The young werewolf immediately recognized the smell.

Jacob froze.

This could not be happening.

This sexy ass guy, his knight in shinning armor was a fucking vampire.

This sucks…were the last thoughts that entered his mind before his eyes closed and was met with darkness once again.


	2. Meetings

**Summary:**** After being exhaled from his home Jacob Black is left to die in the woods of a strange land. Alone and far from home he gets help from an unlikely source. One that he can't help but fall in love with. Jacob/Edward. M/M**

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! You're the reason that a second chapter was posted. You guys rock :)**

**Then There Was You**

There was a faint scent of antiseptic, and a whisper of conversation in the air as his senses started to gather themselves. In the distance there was the sound of a TV humming with only bits and pieces audible as if being carried over through thick walls. His body wasn't in as much agony as it was before. The pain was still very much there but just not as intense. His thoughts drifted back to what had brought him to this state. He then remembered the last image in his sight before passing out.

It was of a sexy guy, with bright eyes, wavy hair and a tender touch. He smiled at the image as well as a few other thoughts that flashed before his eyes. He wondered if his knight in shinning armor was into guys or if he was someone who would be turned off by such ideas. No matter what their future held one thing would make their lives difficult. He was a werewolf and the other teen was a vampire.

The last thought sent a rush of adrenaline through him causing him to sit up in a panicked state, his eyes searching the room. Two hands reached out and grabbed a hold of him, not roughly but just firm enough to get his attention. When he was able to focus he was met with a pale face and fair haired male. He looked about thirty something with his polo shirt and black slacks. He was also very handsome.

"Don't be afraid I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm here to help you." the silky voice seemed to sing to him before the older male guided him back down.

His breaths were heavy as he tried to calm himself. He didn't want the doctor to think that he was going to attack him. He also found himself wondering why a vampire would want to save the life of a wolf in the first place.

"You're not from around here, are you wolf."

This was a statement not a question.

Jacob shook his head as the vampire shined a light in his eyes before checking his pulse. He couldn't help but notice that the doctor had the same honey colored eyes as his mystery man. He had never seen a vampire that didn't have blood red eyes before and he was starting to wonder what was so different about his current company.

"No" came his response in the form of a dry shaky voice.

"I see. Do you know who did this to you?"

The young wolf didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit to the bloodsuckers that he had been attacked by his own pack.

"Local wolves I guess. I don't think that they want anyone for any other packs invading their territory"

The man turned his head to him with eyes full of suspicion causing the teen to freeze under the intense stare.

"That's just the thing. There are no other packs around here. This is our land"

Jacob swallowed hard trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth or figure out another lie but before he could say anything another voice from across the room spoke for him.

"His own pack members did this to him. He was chased across state lines. He's from Oregon"

He looked up to find his rescuer standing in the corner studying him with his hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. Until now he hadn't noticed that he was in a very nice bedroom with large windows, a king sized bed, a fire place, a large dresser, a desk and a sitting area with a flat screen TV.

Yeah these vampires had serious cash and style.

"You'll have to excuse my son Edward. He has a gift that sometimes causes him to give information that some people would rather not share."

Jacob looked back at the boy with a glare of confusion. The vampire rolled his eyes.

"I can read minds"

_Shit. Had he been in here the whole time? I hope that he didn't see the images that I just had of us in my head. _

He slightly blushed and looked away when the boy smirked in his direction

This was now a truly awkward moment.

The sound of Dr. Cullen clearing his throat forced him to divert his attention from the bedspread.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob"

"Hello Jacob. I'm Carlisle and as I said this is Edward. I have to say that you are very lucky that he found you when he did. We almost lost you."

He sent a quick thankful glare to Edward who nodded his head.

"So what did you do that was so horrible that your pack turned on you? That sort of thing is very rare."

He sighed not really wanting to go there.

"I guess you could say that I wasn't man enough for them."

Just as Carlisle was about to say something a woman with long auburn hair, a tender smile and a motherly appearance entered the room carrying a tray full of food.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake."

"Jacob this is my wife Esme" said Carlisle as he stood allowing the woman to take his place as she sat the tray down in front of him.

"You've been out of it for two whole days. I was starting to think that I was never going to see my son again if you didn't wake up soon" she said sending Edward a look.

The boy groaned and took a seat on the other side of the bed, folded his arms and leaned back, avoiding all eye contact.

Jacob wanted to smile knowing that Edward had been at his side the whole time.

He was so cute.

"I am not"

Jacob sent the vampire a sideways glance, unable to look directly at him for fear of cracking a smile.

"Would you please stay out of my head"

"Maybe you shouldn't think so loudly"

"Edward be nice" the woman said before turning to her husband "How is he?"

"With a few more days of rest he should be fine."

"That's good. Well here sweetie I made this just for you"

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I hope that I'm not putting you through too much trouble" replied Jacob as the doctor helped ease him into a sitting position.

He couldn't help but wince. Whatever he had been given for the pain was starting to ware off.

"Don't worry. After you're done eating I can give you more morphine."

"That would be great" the boy said as he began to scarf down the food in front of him.

He didn't mean to look like a pig but he was starving. He hadn't eaten in four days.

After he was done Esme gave him a glass of water and removed the tray. She was almost run over on her way out the door by a young, super energetic female vampire with short hair and a radiant smile. The girl came skipping over to him giving him a tight squeeze. Standing in the doorway was another male with blonde messy hair and those same honey colored eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice and that's Jasper" she spoke in a soft slightly high pitched voice.

"Hello" the boy spoke in a low mono tone.

He remained standing at the door not bothering to come any closer.

Good thing. The guy was weird.

"Hi I'm…"

"I know you're Jacob"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a psychic. I knew you were coming"

Jacob stared back at her in shock.

"Don't worry. We're going to be great friends. I saw it"

"Oh really? What else did you see?" he said with a little hint of sarcasm.

He couldn't resist.

The girl shot a quick look to her brother who gave her a death glare before turning her attention back to him.

"Nothing much really. So how are you feeling?"

"Well I don't feel as if my guts are hanging out of my body any more so I guess I'm alright. Umm I am grateful for everything that you guys are doing but I don't understand how you're all ok with a wolf being in your home."

"Well you're not just any wolf Jake" replied Alice with a knowing grin as she rose to her feet and began to exit the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted after her.

However his response came in the form of the door closing behind the bubbly vamp and her blonde companion. And who the hell gave her permission to give him a nick name?

"Dr Cullen, what is she talking about?" he questioned looking up at the vampire who held a syringe filled with morphine in his hand.

"That's Carlisle and it's nothing important just yet Jacob. Right now all you have to focus on is getting better. The rest will come later"

With that the man pricking his skin with the needle. He leaned back, resting his head on the pillow once again almost immediately feeling the effects of the drug.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning" with a smile and a nod Carlisle exited the room.

The only two that remained were he and Edward.

"Thanks for saving me and all but you don't have to watch me. I won't do anything to make your family regret their hospitality or trust."

"I know you won't. Just go to sleep. You need to get your energy back."

His voice was smooth and held just the slightest hint of concern.

"It's not like I'm in a rush. I have no where else to go once I leave here. It's not like I can ever go back home."

He turned to the boy who had cautiously sat on the side of the bed. He looked as if he were fighting the urge to do something but he couldn't quite figure out what that something was.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just close your eyes and let the medicine do it's job."

Jacob wanted to protest but his eyes had other plans as they began to close. First he started to drift away into a dreamless state of ease. His body then became light as flickers of blurred images aligned his vision. As sleep drew near he could have sworn that the bed shifted and a body was dangerously close to his own. The wolf within sent him a sign of danger, begging him to attack before he himself got hurt. That was until he recognized the scent.

A hand lovingly traced his features before running across his lips, coming to rest on his exposed chest.

That was the last thing his mind would record before it became blank and welcomed back the darkness.


	3. First Base

Summary: After being exhaled from his home Jacob Black is left to die in the woods of a strange land. Alone and far from home he gets help from an unlikely source. One that he can't help but fall in love with. Jacob/Edward. M/M

**Then There Was You**

Four days had passed and Jacob Black was feeling much better. Carlisle had given him a clean bill of health and now he was ready to get back into the swing of things Feeling a little antsy the young wolf wanted nothing more than to go out running through the woods but unfortunately for him Edward Cullen wasn't allowing him to do much of anything besides sit in the room and watch TV, listen to music or read a book.

It was driving him insane.

"I just want to be certain that you are ok Jacob." said Edward from the other side of the room.

He was sitting in a chair staring out of the window.

Jacob exhaled in frustration. He wanted to be angry with the vampire but he couldn't.

Edward looked as perfect as always. He was so sexy sitting there in his short sleeved grey shirt, black cuff wrist band and black pants that fit him nice and snug, showing off his impeccable back side.

The vamp glanced in his directed and smiled at the wolf making him blush.

"Edward can you please stay out of my head. It's really fucking creepy and besides, I rather you not know that I'm practically stalking you."

"Sorry."

"Anyway Carlisle said that I was perfectly fine and to be honest I'm tried of sitting around here on my ass all day. I need to take a walk or something."

Edward huffed.

"Ok, fine. We can take a walk around the estate."

"Awesome man. I've wanted to snoop around since the moment I got here." said Jacob springing to his feet.

"I'll go get you some clothes from Emmett's room. You two are almost the same size."

"Fine I'll go and take a shower."

"Alright."

Seconds later Jacob was in the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade down his body. The pressure felt good on his skin, he closed his eyes as he relaxed into the warmth, allowing the water to wash away the soap. He was so happy that he was finally healed enough to walk without pain.

It felt pretty good to be himself again.

However, with him being healed he didn't know how much longer he would be welcomed at the Cullen home. Carlisle and Esme had been really good to him but he doubted that they wanted a homosexual wolf living in their home. He didn't know where he was going to end up and it scared the hell out of him. After all he was only seventeen. He couldn't work or rent an apartment on his own.

His life was so fucked up.

His next thoughts were of Edward. He was confused by the boy. He didn't know if what the boy was feeling for him was nothing more than a friendship or if there was something more to it. After all he hadn't left his side since he found him. It was such a loving gesture that Jacob couldn't help but to wonder what if.

The excitement over the fact that Edward could possibly like him lead to other thoughts or rather images flashing through his mind.

He could imagine the two of them with their naked bodies pushing into each other, the heat of his body verses the cold chill of the vampires. It would be so beautiful, so perfect to be with Edward in that way.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the light tapping on the door or the fact that someone had pushed it open.

He could feel Edwards arms around him, kissing him, rubbing their hard cocks together.

Jacob felt himself growing hard at the scene that played before his eyes. He pressed his palms against the granite walls of the shower, the thoughts were so intense that they made him unsteady.

Suddenly an ice cold hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a hard cold object.

He kept his eyes closed, knowing the scent all too well.

He knees felt like jell-o as he was turned around, his bare back now against the shower wall as the water sprayed down from above.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he opened his eyes, meeting those of Edward Cullen's.

His naked body only inches from his own and looking down he could see that Edward was just as hard as he was.

Without warning Edward leaned forward, the coldness of his skin sending shivers down the young boys spine as he kissed his lips ever so softly. He rested his hands on the shapely hips of the wolf before deepening the kiss, Jacob opening his mouth to welcome whatever the vampire had to offer.

"Jacob," a voice called out to him as he opened his eyes breaking from his fantasy.

He turned his head to see Edward smiling at him through the glass.

Jacob really hoped that the vamp had not seen what he was picturing in his head.

"I put your clothes on the bed," his voice was silky and deep.

"Umm thanks," he replied with warm, flushed cheeks.

Jacob was relieved when he saw Edward walking to the door.

However his heart stopped when Edward turned back to him.

"Nice fantasy, Jake. When you're ready we can make it into a reality."

The teen wolf's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror.

_Damn vampire and his stupid mind reading abilities._

This walk was going to fun.

Edward and a still very mortified Jacob walked around the grounds of the Cullen estate. In their hands were food and a blanket. Esme had packed them or rather Jacob, a picnic lunch and sent them on their way. The younger male couldn't help but get a little flustered by the cat calls and kissing noises that Emmett and the rest of the clan were making as they exited the house. He had met the others on his third night there. Emmett was awesome and made him feel welcomed right away. However his mate Rosalie was a different story. She didn't like him but she didn't seem to hate him either. She was just plain indifferent.

They were now sitting under a tree as Edward pulled the food out and sat it in front of Jacob.

"So is the Cullen estate all that you dreamed it would be?" Edward smiled.

His skin sparkled in the sunlight as he laid down, leaning on his elbow and looking up at the wolf who sat with his legs folded.

"It's beautiful. We don't have anything like this back home." his voice dropped a little as he shook his head and took a bit of his sandwich.

Sensing his pain Edward placed a hand on his thigh and it was like electricity was shooting through his body causing him to jump back slightly.

Edward instantly pulled away, his expressions was pained as if his feelings were hurt.

Not wanting him to get the wrong impression Jacob smiled down at him and brushed his cheek with his thumb. The vampire leaned into his touch.

"Sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. You just surprised me, that's all."

Edward gave him his usual boyish grin as he went back to his sandwich.

The two discussed movies and music and as expected they didn't have much in common. It wasn't a total lost and there were a few exceptions but the important thing was that they listened to each other and both were willing to learn from one another.

After a brief pause Edward's eyes were upon him, anxious as if he wanted to ask him something.

"I may not be a mind reader but I do know when someone has something that they would like to say, so just spill. I promise I won't bit. Well, unless you ask me to." Jacob spoke with a reassuring smile.

Edward looked up at him and smirked before his features changed to a more intense stare.

God he could look into those eyes forever.

His thoughts causing the vampire's smirk to widen.

"Listen I know that you don't have anywhere else to go so I spoke with the family and…" he trailed off as he sat up and brought himself closer to the wolf.

Jacob's breath was now caught in his throat as he looked expectantly into the eyes of his crush.

_Please let him say what I think he's going to say. _He thought as Edward continued.

"We…I was wondering if you would like to stay here with us? I mean you can stay in my room, which is where you are now or you can have your own room if you'd like. You can even finish school here."

Jacob couldn't contain himself or the smile that was on his face.

"Sure, umm that would be great. I'd love to stay here. And I've already finished school. I'll be eighteen in two months."

"Really? For a second there I thought that you were going to say no."

Jacob laughed.

"Dude have you or have you not been reading my thoughts about…you…I mean us."

Edward smiled shyly. If he could blush he would be so red at that moment.

"Yes I have."

His hand was now resting on Jacobs knee.

"And I have to tell you that it has taken all of my strength not to give in to something that I want so badly."

"Well if we both want it so then why should we fight it?"

"Because I am a gentlemen Jacob and I don't believe in rushing things."

Jacob laughed.

"Listen that is some serious bitch talk right there."

Edward laughed.

"So sorry to disappoint you puppy but we shall play by my rules or we won't play at all."

"Why?" Jacob pouted.

Edward couldn't help but think that his little wolf was way too damn sexy to be seventeen.

"Because I'm older than you and I say so."

"Well then if you won't give me everything that I want right now, then can we at least seal the deal of me officially moving in?"

"And how would we do that?" the vampire questioned with a wicked grin.

Jacob grabbed Edward by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was soft and slow at first before their passion for one another took full control.

Before either one knew what was going on the couple was laying down with Edward on top, their kiss deepening as their tongues dance together in perfect harmony.

Jacob slid his hand under Edward's shirt, fondling the skin beneath. The vampire moan into his mouth at the contact, his own hand sliding up the boy's shirt in return.

Unlike his own cold skin, Jacob's body was like a furnace. The contrast was amazing.

It felt so good to be this close to his mate but Edward could feel his lust rising and he didn't want to lose control.

Did he want Jacob? Yes but not like this, not right now. When they made love for the first time it was going to be done right.

Pulling back Jacob's thoughts crashed into him. He instantly caressed the boy's bronzed skin with the back of his hand.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Like I said I am a gentlemen."

Jacob smiled up at him, his hands twirling the softness of his hair.

"Does that make me a whore since I'm willing to give it up so easily?"

His face was so serious that neither one of them could keep their composure as they laughed together before laying side by side.

Edward looked down at the boy who's head was now resting on his shoulder. Keeping up with Jacob black was going to be a challenge, one that he was most definitely looking forward to.


End file.
